A second chance, a newcomer
by chibispiritwalker
Summary: Edward is in denial when Bella leaves him for a young rouge, so to clear his mind he goes for a walk. To his suprise he meets a creature who looks at dear Eddie in away that made him nervous, and his mind was not open to our dear mind reader. Rated M.


Edward cannot believe that his beloved Bella had dumped him they were life mates or so he thought but it was so easy for her. It happened yesterday after he and Emmet went out hunting; she came in with this boy vampire a mere baby rouge.

"I am sorry Edward but I just cannot take it anymore it's not you it is me, good bye" and like that she left in the night with that rouge whom thought nothing but sex. Edward took off no destination in mind he just needed to run to ease the pain in his heart. Wishing his heart was as cold as his skin because this was the worst pain he had ever received, their daughter grown up living with Jacob on his reservation's he was truly alone even the other Cullen's left him alone still he could hear their sadden thoughts.

'Oh god I am going to die' the thought cut threw his saddness. The thought was full of fear a mind numbing pain that knew the end was near. This was calls that even he could Edward could not ignore he turn to the left using his vampire speed to close on the distressed human. To his surprise it was a seven year old little girl tied up to a wall a large bear like man standing over her starting to undo his pants. Edward tried to ignore the perverted thoughts that emanated from the human male, such thoughts that made his blood boil in rage.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"Edward spat coming to a stop a few steps from the man. The huge man spun very fast his dilated, eyes squinted in focus most humans always smelled funny to their sensitive smell but this one was really bad.

"Now look here boy you really should have minded your own business" the human chuckled. With an evil smile he whipped out a gun.

'He is a pretty boy maybe I should take him instead, oh to get my hands on him' Edward sneered at the pathetic humans filthy thoughts.

'Thank you God' the little girl thoughts went from fearful to hopeful it brightened Edwards day knowing he could help. 'He looks like an angel from church mommy was right I do have a guardian angel.'

Edward grimaced this little girl was calling him an angel when he was far from it, with his damned soul. He turned his thoughts back to the stupid human the man was a bully this was not his first victim he had become a pro at abducting young girls from their house.

"You make me sick, filthy human, walk away if you want to live" Edward spat.

"Are you threatening me, boy, ha I am going to make you wish you never met me" the man lunged at Edward. The mind reader already knew this was coming and leapt to the side slamming his arm across the humans thick neck a loud snap sounds threw the quiet night and the man fell lifelessly to the ground. Edward wrinkled his nose he didn't mean to lose his temper but the sick things this man did to the kids pissed him off. Venom pooled to his mouth as he stared down at the human's twisted neck the blood would still be warm.

"Ught" The little girl began to struggle against her bonds. Edward gently removed the gag before he could start on her bonds she flung herself against his chest tears pooling from her large blue eyes. Edward held her gently stroking her hair as she wept it tore at his heart that a mere baby must see this much evil. He quickly snapped her bonds and lifted her to his chest making sure his shoulder blocked her view of the dead man.

" Thank you" She whispered.

"Shh its okay" Edward flipped open his phone and dialed the police department Charlie answered." There is a dead man on Circled Storm road a little girl was locked in his car."

"Who is this?" The sheriff's voice was cold. Edward chuckled and snapped the phone closed.

"What's your mommy's number, sweetie?" Edward stroked her hair, a twinge of pain flared in his heart, he missed his daughter. The little girl quickly whispered the number her tiny fists clutched his shirt in a death grip, her thoughts still told him she thought him an angel." Here talk to mommy."

"Mommy, it April" the little girl started to sob again. Edward held her in the safety of his embrace till his keen ears picked up the sounds of police blaring down on them. Quickly before the girl protested he put her down and ran into the shadows of the woods watching as the cops barreled in. They questioned the girl who merely told them God sent an" angel" to save her. Charlie leaned down and poked at the man who was already pale with death.

'Thank you God for my Baby, Thank you' the mother's thoughts were full of joy to know that her only child was alive. She was so close to giving up hope to many babies went missing and was never been found.

Edward was still sad at the loss of Bella but to know that the little girl was safe with her family made his heart a little lighter. He turned heading back to the house to face the looks of pity on his family's face.

SNAP.

Edward whirled around in alarm to find himself staring into almond shaped violet colored eyes of a tall male that was neither human nor vampire. What really shocked Edward was the fact that he did not here this creatures thoughts, the only person whom thoughts he did not hear was his Bella.

"That was the nicest thing I've ever seen a vampire do. Oh you are a vegetarian vamp, that's good you have such beautiful eyes." The creature's Mohawk quivered as the male tilted his head to study Edward with wide eyes."So where do you think you're going, dear beautiful vampire?"

"Who I mean what the fuck are you?" Venom pooled in to his mouth as he geared up for a fight, although he was not sure what he was dealing with. Edward hoped that Alice would see this and have aid sent his way if thing go downhill. The male had a large Mohawk that was the color of a raven's wing with natural blue highlights the tips were dyed blood red. He was over six feet and built very much like Emmet yet had a look of laziness to him that made Edward worry quiet things were the strongest when angered. Under his left eye was a tattoo of a dagger piercing a crescent moon the ink was a glowing purple.

"I am Gabriel and as for what I am well I am a rouge Elf" the male answered causing Edward to chuckle." You don't believe me I don't worry we don't expose our selves but for you I shall make an exception."

"Well is that just so nice of you but why me?"

"The reason is I have come here to make you mine!" Gabriel smiled exposing double fangs on top row of teeth a very predatory smile that made Edward glad he could not read this mans thoughts. Edward stepped back only to find he was pinned to a tree never having seen the male even blink an eye, a shadowy version of the male faded from his last spot, almost as if he moved to fast for his shadow. Gabriel lowered his head taking a delicate sniff of the vampire's neck, the male's huge body slowly molded against the vamp." You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen and I have searched many years for you. You plagued my dreams night after night, a sign you were my intended mate." Gabriel explained the matter like it was common knowledge.

"Fuck you!" Edward slammed his fist against the broad shoulders holding him using all the might in his vampire body. As the male flew back Edward raced home knowing he stood a better chance if his family was with him.

Gabriel watched as his mate raced away from him he was not put off, no, he was turned on by his mate. The chase was on a prize this big was too much to ignore, a beautiful vampire with golden eyes naturally dirty blonde hair and pouty lips, such a wonderful gift.

"You shall be mine" Gabriel launched himself forward flying across the woods in hot pursuit his mate.


End file.
